Este encuentro lo cambiará todo
by xXOngaku KawayukiXx
Summary: Ha pasado varios años desde que Fidio y Rushe se vieron por última vez. Ahora que lo harán de nuevo pasarán cosas que ellos no se esperaban.  Segundo fic FidioxRushe. No One-shot. No YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Bien esta historia ya se me había ocurrido varias veces pero me daba flojera escribirla xD

Otro FidioxRushe, si ya van dos por que es una de mis parejas hetero favoritas *-*

No One-shot

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo después de que ocurriera lo de la FFI, Onii-san se fue con el equipo de Japón unos cuantos años junto con algunos capitanes de otros países, el me invitó sin embargo yo no quise ser una carga para él en ese país.

Ahora mismo el me ha enviado una carta en la que dice que vendrá a Italia para verme, estoy muy emocionada, quiero enseñarle mi estilo de fútbol.

Hace poco entré a un equipo femenil de aquí, ellas me aceptaron, dijeron que era muy buena jugadora. .Quiero tener un entrenamiento con Onii-san… si ya estoy algo grande para llamarlo así pero… lo quiero mucho, es como un hermano mayor para mí, me ha cuidado y ha estado conmigo en todo momento..."

-¡Rushe-chan deja ese diario y ven rápido!-gritaba una chica de pelo rojizo largo y ojos rosados, llevaba una pinza sosteniéndole un mechón.

-Ah ¿qué sucede Yuuna-chan? –Algo sorprendida por el susto que le había dado la capitana.

-Mira –después de esto la pelirroja señaló un camión azul con varios relámpagos amarillos alrededor.

-Es… ¡Onii-san!,…digo ¡Fidio!-acto seguido la rubia se levantó desde la banca en la que estaba y fue corriendo a recibir a los recién llegados.

El primero en salir era el capitán, su cara se veía un poco menos infantil pero se notaba su energía de siempre. Después le siguió el resto del equipo, unos venían con el pelo mas corto, otros con el pelo mas largo (ejemplo: Fudou), otros no habían cambiado mucho, tampoco los capitanes.

Atrás de ellos estaba el italiano Fidio, el prácticamente no había cambiado nada, después de todo no fueron muchos años los que habían pasado.

-On...Fidio, cuanto tiempo. -se acercó la rubia a ellos- lo mismo a ustedes -dándoles una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida a todos.

-Vaya Rushe has cambiado mucho- decía el italiano mientras tocaba la cabeza de la chica.

Y en efecto, Rushe había cambiado algo, tenía el pelo un poco mas largo y estaba mas alta, aunque Fidio le llevaba unos dos centímetros, tenía puesto el uniforme de su equipo.

-Tú estás igual que antes Fidio-contestó la chica mientras inspeccionaba al capitán de Italia.

-Vamos puedes seguir diciéndome Onii-san, no hay nada de malo.

-No Fidio, ya estoy grande – respondió Rushe haciendo puchero

-Jaja, como digas pero para mí siempre vas a ser la pequeña Rushe

-Ah Rushe preséntanos a tu hermano- llegó de repente una chica del equipo de Rushe

-N-no es mi hermano, es un amigo…muy cercano, sólo eso –contestó.

-Ay pues es muy lindo…

-Ah, mucho g-gusto, je..je...je…gracias por el cumplido-contestó algo incómodo Fidio

-Si que lo es, bueno por que no vamos adentro, ¿no quieren comer algo?-dijo de repente la rubia mientras jalaba a Fidio ya que las demás chicas, menos la capitana, lo acosaban (no piensen mal) _¿Qué ha pasado?, de repente hice eso sin darme cuenta_- pensó algo confundida-

-¿Rushe?

-Ah lo siento Fidio es sólo que pensé que tenían hambre...

-Cierto, me muero de hambre –se oyó la voz de Kabeyama

-Si no es molestia –continuó Kidou

-Claro que no, por favor pasen –contestó la capitana guiándolos hacía el lugar en el que se hospedaba el equipo.-Tienen suerte, acabamos de preparar la comida.

Así los chico comenzaron a sentarse y las chicas a servir.

-Ohhhh ¡se ve delicioso!-gritaba un emocionado Midorikawa

-Y es suficiente para que no te comas lo mío-murmuró el chico pálido y pelirrojo quien estaba sentado alado del piel tostada mientras sonreía.

-Onii-san esto te lo preparé yo –decía Rushe al italiano mientras le servía

-Wow Rushe, ¡ahora si te luciste! –Contestó un emocionado y hambriento Fidio- dime ¿porqué ahora no me llamaste por mi nombre? –continuó de forma retadora

-Gracias y ehh, es que no puedo aguantar, ya me acostumbre…perdón

-Está bien pero no tienes por que disculparte por eso Rushe –reía el chico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Ah e-está bien Onii-san –contestó alegre y sonrojada por la acción del capitán.

-Ah está delicioso -se escuchó el grito de un peliverde llamado Midorikawa

-Y ni se diga del tuyo Rushe, cocinas excelente-dijo Fidio terminando el bocado que se había comido

-Bueno, aquí aprendí varias cosas, ya sabes como antes estaba ciega...

-Pero este es el presente y ya no lo estás...

-¡Sí!, y estoy muy agradecida con Mr.K y contigo, tú me cuidaste, gracias.

-No fue nada, me alegra haberte conocido.

-Igual a mí Onii-san...

-Rushe deja de hablar con tu "amigo" un momento, tenemos que seguir preparando, todavía faltan varios chicos.

-Ah,yo les ayudó -propuso Toramaru

-¡Si, Toramaru es buen cocinero!-gritó de nuevo Midorikawa, el experto en comida.

-Bien, gracias, así será mas rápido.

-¿Habrá postre?-interrumpió emocionado el ex-capitán de Tormenta Géminis

-¡Midorikawa!-lo regañó el pelirrojo Hiroto

-Claro, habrá...

-_Oh creo que ya se lo que va a decir- _pensó Hiroto sabiendo las consecuencias

-...helado

-H...HELADO!

-Ay no.

-¡Ay si Hiroto!, es tan genial, hace mucho que no como helado

-Si hace 5 horas.

-Vaya, ese chico me sorprende mucho -dijo Fidio con una gotita en su nuca

-Jaja, pero es muy simpático, y pensar que es la primera vez que lo veo.-contestó riendo la rubia- Bueno, os vemos al rato Onii-san -le dijo la rubia al italiano mientras le sonreía.

* * *

Owo primer capítulo terminado, el segundo no tardará mucho (o eso espero).

Bueno reviews porfavor ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí la continuación de mi segundo fic FidioxRushe.

Se que el anterior me salió con faltas de ortografía e incoherencias xD, trataré de que este no quede igual.

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

"Terminamos de almorzar, bueno cenar, ya es de noche. Todos los chicos dejaron limpios los platos, en especial el de pelo verde.

Onii-san me contó que ese chico era de los más glotones, me sorprende que todavía no le haya dado dolor de estómago después de comerse la porción de helado que le tocaba y la de su compañero pelirrojo, creo que Hiroto era su nombre.

Ahora ellos se van a quedar unos cuantos días, me alegra, así podré estar mas tiempo con Onii-san. Todos quedaron en tres cuartos, no hay suficientes para cada uno, espero que no estén incómodos; tampoco podemos compartir nuestros cuartos con ellos por razones obvias y me siento aliviada por eso, así mis compañeras no seguirán molestando a Onii-san…"

-Porque se molesta… ¿no?-así de repente Rushe empezó a dudar sobre lo último que había escrito- O talvez soy yo la que se…

-¡Rushe!-de repente alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta.

-¡Aaahh!

-Perdón no quise asustarte, quería venir a verte.

-Ah Onii-san eres tú –contestó aliviada.

-Jeje, y ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Ah, yo… nada importante –dijo mientras escondía su diario bajo una sábana de su cama y se sentaba sobre ella.

-Ya veo –contestó el italiano-….. Rushe…..-continuó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Dime Onii-san.

Y antes de que dijera otra cosa el chico ya la había envuelto en sus brazos, causando que la chica se sonrojara y se quedara impresionada por el acto inesperado de Fidio.

-O…Onii-san?

-Rushe, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, no hice esto hace rato por que iba a ser extraño en frente de todos… y ahora que puedo te lo digo –siguió mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

-También te extrañé Onii-san –contestó aún sorprendida y correspondiendo.

-Tenía tantas ganas de ver a "mi hermana pequeña".

-¿H...Hermana pequeña?

-Sí, eres como un familiar para mí… alguien muy cercano, porque… a mí también me consideras como un hermano mayor ¿no?

-S...Si, por eso te digo Onii-san –ni la misma Rushe sabía por qué lo último que había dicho el chico la dejó algo decepcionada, ella siempre lo vio como su hermano pero ahora…ella no tenía idea.

-Y cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo –reaccionó el chico mientras se separaba de Rushe.

-Ahh...Pues he estado entrenando mucho, ¡quiero llegar a ser como Onii-san!

-Vaya eso me halaga Rushe –contestó entre risas Fidio.

-Si, el soccer es algo fantástico ¿verdad Onii-san?

-Así es Rushe, si no fuera por el soccer, ahora estaríamos todos en diferentes lugares.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y porqué quieres ser como yo?, ya sabes Mamoru es mejor que yo, el es alguien ejemplar…

-¡Sí!, pero cuando te vi jugar por primera vez me diste tantas ganas de jugar…eres grandioso Onii-san.

-Rushe… ¿te parece si mañana entrenamos juntos?

-¡Claro Onii-san!, es lo que he estado esperando y talvez podamos tener un partido amistoso.

-¡Eso sería genial!, quiero ver como juegas.

-Y yo quiero verte de nuevo.

-¡Te dije que comer helado a estas horas no es bueno! –se escuchó de repente fuera del cuarto.

-Ahhh mi estómagoooo –se escuchó otro.

-…

-…c-creo que hay que ver que pasa Rushe

-S-sí

Así los dos salieron a ver lo que ocurriía.

-¿Midorikawa-san, estás bien? –preguntaba Fuyuka al chico.

-Siii por eso me estoy quejando-contestó sarcástico el peliverde.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el italiano.

-Ya sabes, lo que causa comer tanto de noche.

-Espera, iré por algo para que te sientas mejor-dijo la rubia mientras se iba corriendo.

-Estás en buenas manos amigo –afirmó la capitana- Rushe sabe mucho de esto.

-Aggggg –no pudo decir nada el peliverde por el dolor.

-Tomen eso como un gracias –comentó Hiroto.

-_¿Enserio Rushe aprendió tanto? Me sorprende-_pensaba Fidio mientras veía la escena.

-Toma, con esto te sentirás mejor-dijo que la chica rubia que había regresado con un botiquín.

-G...gracias-contestó el adolorido.

-Bueno Midorikawa, la próxima vez cuídate mas-le sugirió el pelirrojo.

-L..lo haré, _para la próxima será solo un helado-_pensaba sin poder sacar de su mente los helados.

-Ay, y siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué tenías ese peinado antes Midorikawa?-preguntó por curiosidad Endou

-Porque fue el efecto del meteorito... supongo.

-_Maldigo ese meteorito-_pensó Hiroto

-Bueno es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde, los veo mañana ¿vale?-interrumpió la capitana.

-Haii-gritaron todos

* * *

Fin del segundo cap.

Ojala y les haya gustado.

Reviews por favor


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo de mi segundo fic FidioxRushe.

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

La chica rubia y sus compañeras, junto a las managers se habían parado antes que los chicos para preparar el desayuno.

-¡Chicos, ya levántense, el desayuno está listo! –gritaba la capitana.

Y claro el primero en bajar fue Midorikawa quien volando bajó las escaleras al escuchar la palabra "desayuno", al parecer se acababa de levantar ya que iba con el pelo suelto y todo despeinado. Después le siguió Kabeyama quien ya no le hacía competencia al "helado"* si se trataba de comida. Luego bajaron todos los demás chicos aún con sueño y quejándose de lo temprano que era.

-Midorikawa, te sientes mejor por lo que veo –decía entre risas Kazemaru mientras se sentaba.

-¡Siii! Gracias a Rushe me siento con ganas de comer otra vez.

-Tu no tienes remedio –se oyó la voz de Hiroto quien ya estaba acomodado en una silla.

-Yuuna-chan, ¿vamos a entrenar hoy? –preguntaba Rushe mientras se acercaba a la capitana.

-No Rushe, hoy todos se tomarán el día libre, acaban de llegar, ya mañana entrenaremos, aparte todo el equipo está cansado.

-Bien...

-Ah y también tu debes de descansar, después entrenarás con tú "amigo"-continuó sabiendo que Rushe tenía planeado entrenar ese mismo día.

-De acuerdo…-contestó decepcionada. No tenía opción, al fin y al cabo a ella no le gustaba desobedecer a la capitana.

Así todos terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se fue por su parte.

-Rushe ¿quieres pasear conmigo? –preguntaba Fidio en la puerta de la cocina.

-Claro Onii-san, sólo espera a que termine de lavar los platos…

-Yo los termino de lavar, ve –propuso la capitana.

-Pero Yuuna-chan

-Vamos, no es para tanto.

-B...Bueno, muchas gracias-contestó Rushe con una sonrisa y se fue con el chico.

Así los dos llegaron a la plaza y comenzaron a ver lo que había. Rushe ya conocía muchas cosas pero esta vez quería que Fidio estuviera con ella para verlas ya que después de que ella al fin pudo ver no tuvo la oportunidad de ir con él a conocer el exterior, sólo unas cuantas cosas.

-Ahhh que lindo collar –gritó Rushe mientras veía pegada a un cristal un collar rosa muy bonito.

-¿Te gusta?

-Onii-san no pensarás…

-Vamos,yo hago lo que sea por mi hermanita.

-Pero está muy caro…-no pudo decir mas por que el chico ya había entrado al puesto.

Ella sabía que no había forma de detener a Fidio, lo conocía muy bien así que decidió esperarlo.

-Halá Rushe si que es muy bonito este collar –se escuchó la voz de Fidio mientras salía del puesto.

-Onii-san, perdón…

-Jaja, no te preocupes, ahora date la vuelta.

La chica obedeció y se volteó para que el italiano le pudiera poner el collar. Luego volvieron a caminar.

-Gracias Onii-san, te quiero mucho por que siempre vas a estar conmigo…

Después de esto se formó un silencio incómodo, llevaban ropa normal como los demás chicos, ninguno traía puesto su uniforme, después de todo sólo iba a ser un día de los pocos que iban a estar ahí en el que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran.

Lo que no sabía Rushe y lo dudaba mucho era si Fido se iba a quedar o se volvería a ir con Inazuma Japan.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? –fue el italiano quien rompió el silencio.

-Claro, me encantaría –contestó la chica con una sonrisa que le recordó a Fidio cuando era una pequeña niña.

Cuando fueron a comprar el helado se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Midorikawa, quien venía junto con Hiroto, Kazemaru y Fubuki. Estos últimos ya estaban comiendo su helado mientras que el primero aún no se decidía.

-Déme uno de chocolate –pedía el peliverde.

-Como guste…

-¡No! mejor uno de fresa –se arrepintió.

-Claro…

-No, no, espere, mejor de vainilla…-volvió a dudar.

-_Ay señor ¿por qué tuvo que nacer así?_ -pensó Kazemaru mientras ponía la palma de su mano en su frente y Fubuki reía por la escena.

-Déle uno de napolitano por favor –interrumpió Hiroto sin mas remedio.

-En seguida.

-¿Napolitano? –preguntaba el piel tostada confundido.

-¿Eres el señor helado y no sabes qué es napolitano?-se burlaba el peliazul.

-¡Oye!

-Tranquilo Midorikawa, napolitano son todos esos sabores que dijiste antes juntos-explicaba Fubuki aún riendo.

-¡Ohh ya veo! –contestó ilusionado como un niño pequeño escuchando una historia de Santa Claus.

-Era obvio encontrarnos a Midorikawa aquí, lo mejor es dejarlos seguir haciendo sus cosas –dijo en tono bajo el capitán de Italia –jaja quiero seguir viendo esto.

Después de ver las locuras de los chicos que se habían encontrado se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba enfrente del puesto. Rushe había pedido un helado de fresa mientras que Fidio prefirió uno de chocolate.

-Umm… Onii-san…

-Dime Rushe.

-¿Te vas a volver a ir con los chicos y los capitánes? –preguntó con una mirada triste.

-Rushe….siento decirte que sí, el entrenador nos dijo que nos íbamos a ir mañana…

El chico se había sentido mal después de la pregunta de la chica por que había decidido ir otravez con Inazuma Japan y sabía que ella no lo acompañaría.

-¡Pero mañana íbamos a entrenar juntos!,¡Onii-san, no quiero que te vayas otravez! –interrumpió Rushe mientras una lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

-Es que Rushe, los chicos me necesitan al igual que a los demás capitanes… pero te prometo que regreso dentro de unos cuantos años….

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo…siempre! –luego la rubia se fue corriendo de ahí dejando al chico confundido y al helado tirado en el suelo.

Rushe corría sin saber lo que había hecho, estaba llorando y no sabía por qué había hecho eso, ella nunca quiso ser tan egoísta con su Onii-san pero simplemente no quería que se fuera.

Después de tanto correr al fin llegó al lugar donde se hospedaba el equipo, entró y cerró la puerta bruscamente, lo que no sabía era que la capitana ya había regresado y se había llevado un buen susto de parte de Rushe quien se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

-¿Rushe? –preguntó Yuuna entrando al cuarto de la chica

-Onii-san… se va a volver a ir…mañana…

-Rushe, me contaste que la última vez que se fue lo despediste con una gran sonrisa, ahora ¿por qué te has puesto así?

-Porque… no lo sé

-Piensa Rushe, es muy obvio, cuando eras una niña lo veías como un hermano pero lo despediste sin ningún problema, y ahora que creciste, cambia tu forma de pensar, lo vez como un amigo cercano…. O algo mas...

-¿Algo más?, no querrás decir que….

-Bueno te dejo para que lo reflexiones por ti misma Rushe, nos vemos en la cena-terminó de decir y cerró la puerta de la chica.

-…-Rushe se había quedado sin palabras, sacó su diario que estaba debajo de su sábana y empezó a escribir…

* * *

Fin del tercer cap. Que estuvo mas largo que los demás xD

Si, se que meto mucho a Midorikawa pero es tan genial owo

* Helado = Midorikawa

Sayo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capítulo de mi segundo fic FidioxRushe. que por cierto va a estar muy cursi e.é

Espero y les guste.

Reviews please ;)

* * *

-¡Rushe! –gritaba Fidio mientas entraba a la carrera.

-¡Ah Fidio-san!

-Yuuna-san ¿no viste a Rushe entrar?

-Claro pero…

-Gracias –después subió rápido para entrar a la habitación de Rushe sin dejar que la capitana terminara de hablar.

-…salió otra vez… -terminó de decir sabiendo que el chico no la escucharía.

El italiano abrió la puerta, gritó el nombre de la chica pero no la vio por ningún lado, comenzó a pensar en dónde podría estar mientras se sentaba en la cama de la rubia y sin darse cuenta estaba encima de algo duro. No dudó en ver qué era y así fue como encontró un cuaderno, tenía varios adornos y pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un diario.

-El diario de Rushe… ¿por qué lo habrá dejado ahí?, cualquiera que se siente aquí podría leerlo… -murmuraba viendo el cuaderno detenidamente- no Fidio, estas son cosas personales…pero… ay perdóname Rushe -comenzando a hojear el cuaderno.

El chico no quería ser grosero así que solo lo hojeó, sin embargo hubo algo que le llamó mucho la atención, algo que tenía le fecha de ese mismo día.

"Hoy fue un día muy raro, algo que empezó bien terminó espantoso, fui con Onii-san a la plaza, me compró un collar y luego fuimos a comer helado… y ahí terminó lo bueno, Onii-san dijo que mañana mismo se iría pero él me prometió que íbamos a entrenar juntos. No quiero enojarme con el por que no tiene la culpa. Me fui corriendo sin saber lo que hacía y cuando llegué Yuuna-chan me dijo algo que talvez sea cierto… talvez estoy actuando así porque Onii-san está empezando a gustarme…"

-¡¿Q-qué?-gritó poniéndose rojo como un tomate, siguió leyendo.

"…al menos quiero verlo por última vez antes de que se vaya, pero después de lo que pasó… no sé si tenga valor para decirle algo otra vez.

Bueno me tengo que ir, no sé si Onii-san venga a buscarme pero mejor me voy."

-Rushe… ¡tengo que ir a buscarla! –bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Yuuna de nuevo.

-Yuuna-san, ¿sabes a dónde fue Rushe?

-Eh, no, solo me dijo que iba a salir otra vez.

-Bien, entonces la buscaré yo.

-Claro, si te la encuentras ven con ella, se está haciendo muy tarde y es peligroso estar solo por ahí.

-¡Sí! –después de esto el italiano abrió la puerta sin cerrarla por la prisa que llevaba.

-Ah, ¿porqué tanta prisa Fidio? –preguntaba uno de los chicos que acababan de llegar, Tsunami.

-Se fue… -continuó Endou viendo como el italiano se alejaba cada vez mas de ahí.

Así Fidio llegó a un parque, parecía un bosque, estaba lleno de árboles y muy solitario pero pensó que la chica podría estar ahí ya que había buscado en todos lados y ese era el único lugar en el que podía estar.

-¡Rushe! –Gritó- ¡Rushe, ¿estás aquí? –volvió a gritar.

Nadie lo escuchó, o al menos eso pensaba él. Atrás de un gran árbol, rodeado de arbustos, estaba una chica rubia pensando angustiada si debería salir o no.

-_Onii-san… ¡no!, no debo salir de aquí…_-pensó mientras se le salían las lágrimas de tanto nerviosismo -_¿Qué pasaría si salgo y todo sale mal?_

-¡Rushe, sé que estás aquí!, por favor responde… -siguió con menos esperanzas de encontrarla ahí.

-_¿Qué debería hacer en estos momentos?, ¿qué hago….-_de tanto pensar no se dio cuenta de que…-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-¡Rushe, soy yo!

-Ah…O…o-nii-san…, perdón me tengo que ir –contestó mas calmada por reconocer al chico sin embargo no lo miró en ningún momento, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-¡No, espera! –para su suerte el italiano alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo.

-¡No, déjame!

-¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo!

-…-sin mas remedio la chica se sentó de forma brusca, como si estuviera enojada, aunque no fuera así – ¿qué quieres Onii-san?

-Bueno, verás… no te vallas a enojar cuando te diga esto pero… leí lo último que escribiste en tu diario.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Perdón Rushe, no quería, pero la curiosidad me ganó, y pues vi algo al último, que yo te estaba empezando a…-se había quedado en silencio ya que le daba pena decirlo, aparte de que estaba mas rojo que un tomate pero siguió- ...Gustar.

-No

-¿Eh?

-No me gustas.

-Pero, entonces lo que decía… contestó algo decepcionado.

-….

-¿Ru-rushe? –Fidio se impresionó al ver que la chica estaba empezando a llorar.

-Onii-san, no me gustas –dijo como pudo ya que el llanto no la dejaba hablar bien-…te amo….-continuó con un tono mas bajo e igual de roja que Fidio.

-¿Q-quéeeeeeeeee?

-Perdón, se que eres mayor que yo pero… no lo puedo evitar, Yuuna-chan me dijo que como he crecido empiezo a tener cambios y diferentes pensamientos, ahora ya lo he notado…Fidio.

-Rushe yo…

-Bueno, ya hablamos, ya me puedo ir, adiós. Nos vemos en varios años…-no dejo terminar al italiano y ya se estaba empezando a parar para irse de ahí.

-¡No! –interrumpió volviéndola a agarrar del brazo.

-¡…!

-¡Rushe, no hemos terminado de hablar!

-¡¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?

-¡Sólo quiero que me escuches y cuando lo hagas podrás ir a donde quieras!

-¡No, debes ser tu el que se vaya ahora, mientras mas siga tu presencia aquí peor me voy a estar sintiendo!

-¡Bueno, pues si mi presencia te molesta tanto mejor terminamos la conversación y que cada uno se vaya por su lado! –de tan molesto que se había puesto, Fidio no se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando demasiado fuerte a Rushe.

-…-la rubia empezó a llorar mucho mas.

-No Rushe, perdóname.

Los dos se habían quedado impresionados, jamás habían tenido una pelea así, y el que mas se sintió mal fue Fidio ya que la había lastimado por fuera y por dentro y el muy bien lo sabía.

-M-me parece bien –después de esto la chica se safó como pudo de la mano de el italiano y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el chico la volviera a agarrar.

-Fidio no tuvo mas remedio que regresar a donde estaban todos, sabía que Rushe iba a ir allí también pero para que no le pasara nada malo pensó en seguirla por atrás sin que se diera cuenta, sólo para cuidarla pero no quería tener otra pelea con ella así que se escondió en donde pudo.

Llegaron sanos y salvos, Rushe entró primero, Fidio esperó antes de hacer lo mismo para no levantar sospechas.

-Ah, Rushe, nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿y Fidio-san? –preguntaba la capitana quien, como los demás, notó que la chica había llegado con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar -¿Rushe?

-Ese chico puede hacer lo que le de la gana, ya no lo consideraré mas mi Onii-san ni alguien especial para mí –fue lo único que contestó mientras se agarraba la parte donde el italiano la había lastimado.

-Ay no Rushe, vamos, talvez la cena te levante el animo… -contestó Yuuna sin dejar de ver como Rushe agarraba su brazo lastimado.

-No Yuuna-chan, ahora no tengo hambre, talvez mañana…

-Pero mañana se van los chicos temprano, tendrás hambre si lo comes tarde…

-No, no voy a ir a despedirlos, lo siento chicos por eso me despido ahora de ustedes, no quiero volver a verle la cara a ese tipo -después subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Jamás la había visto tan molesta -comentó Yuuna mientras los demás chicos apenas si entendían la situación.

-¿Qué hice? –pensó desde afuera viendo en una ventana Fidio quien había decidido entrar.

-Ah...

-Fidio-san, ¿qué le has hecho a Rushe?

-Y-yo…-se sintió pequeño al ver todas las miradas de "Muy mal hecho" de los chicos- lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar –se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo a donde dormía para que los demás chicos no pudieran ver… las lagrimas que tenía sobre las mejillas.

-Mmmm… esto me huele e discusión –dijo, meditando y cruzando los brazos Kidou, y trataba de pensar bien en qué pudo haber pasado mientras ellos estaban cenando.

-Me preocupa lo que vaya a pasar mañana –siguió Midorikawa tratando de imitar a Kidou.

-Hay que hablar con ellos –propuso Kazemaru desde el fondo de la mesa.

-Bueno, ¿quién irá a hablar con Fidio? –preguntó el que estaba alado del peliazul, Toramaru.

-Endou, tu sabes escuchar a la gente…-dijo Goenji que para su desgracia el castaño había caído dormido en el plato- ¡rayos!

-Bueno, no se olviden de nosotros –se oyó la voz grave de un pelilargo, Edgar.

-Eso, baby, nosotros nos encargamos del chico –continuó Dylan mientras Mark asentía.

-¿Y quién hablará con Rushe? –preguntaba ahora el delantero de hielo Fubuki.

-Es obvio, nosotras –contestó Haruna refiriéndose a nosotras con Aki, ella, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Yuuna.

-¡Bien pues vamos! –gritó un emocionado Tsunami.

-Tú te quedas, no es necesario que vayan tantas personas –lo regaño una pelirosa con sombrero mientras lo jalaba de la sudadera.

-Ahhh-al moreno no le quedaba remedio.

* * *

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

Pobre Fidio, esta vez lo puse como el malo u.u

Jeje y con eso último que escribí me dieron ganas de hacer un fic TsunamixToko owo

Pero será después.

Sayo.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto capítulo de mi segundo fic FidioxRushe

Este va a ser de la platica entre los capitanes y el colado de Dylan xD ok no

Ojalá y les guste.

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

-¡Ahhhh, soy un tonto, tonto,tonto! –gritaba un castaño ojiazul mientras se daba golpes en la cara con su almohada.

-Hey baby, así no vas a resolver nada –se escuchó la voz de un chico desde la entrada de la puerta quien llevaba puestos unos lentes azules, venía acompañado de otros dos, Mark, su compañero y capitán de el equipo de Estados Unidos y Edgar, capitán de el equipo de Inglaterra.

-¿Q-qué hacen aquí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?, ¿Cómo abrieron la puerta sin que me diera cuenta?

-Esas son muchas preguntas baby, uno –decía mientras hacía con su mano una señal del número uno- venimos a hablar contigo.

-Dos, llevamos menos de 10 minutos viendo como te pegas con esa almohada –continuó Mark.

-Y tres, abrimos la puerta como cualquier persona, no te diste cuenta por lo ocupado que estabas castigándote con eso que traes en la mano y con lo que siempre recargas la cabeza cuando duermes –explicó Edgar.

-¡Ahhh! –después de gritar, el italiano continuó golpeándose con la almohada, hasta parecía que no les había hecho caso.

-¡Oye, oye, nunca te dijimos que te siguieras golpeando! –gritó Dylan, mientras Mark le quitaba la almohada de la mano.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Ya te lo dijimos, venimos a hablar contigo Fidio Aldena –decía Edgar quien seguía en la entrada de la puerta y estaba recargado mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿De qué?

-Es lo que queremos saber, ¿qué pasó? –preguntaba Mark

-¿Cómo que "qué pasó"? –contestó con otra pregunta Fidio.

-Vamos, la chica entró con los ojos más rojos que la nariz de un payaso y venía más enojada que un niño al que no le quisieron comprar el juguete que quería, tenía la cara de un animal muy feroz, ah y también…

-Dylan, mejor yo explico –lo interrumpió Edgar mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los chicos- la señorita Rushe (ya saben como es Edgar xD), hace rato, antes de que entráramos a verte, llegó muy molesta, nos dijo que no quería saber mas de ti…

-No es cierto, dijo que ya no lo consideraría más alguien importante para ella…

-Es lo mismo Dylan

-Claro que no baby

-No me digas baby

-Es que no es lo mismo

-Claro que si, no querer saber más de alguien o ya no considerarlo alguien importante, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es que ninguna dice lo mismo, hubieras dicho al menos algo como que ya no quería verlo en su vida o que preferiría morirse antes de verlo a la cara otravez…

Mientras esos dos se peleaban al italiano, quien estaba escuchando todo lo que decían, le dieron ganas de aventarse desde un edificio de veinte pisos.

-Ay por el amor de…ustedes no saben dar explicaciones sencillas sin hacer sentir peor a la gente –interrumpió el capitán de los Unicornios mientras hacia que los dos vieran la cara que tenía el capitán de Orpheus - mira Fidio, el punto es que se enojó mucho contigo, algo tuviste que hacer para que se pusiera así –fue Mark el que explicó como se debía al chico.

-Jejejejeje –reía apenado el estadounidense del los lentes poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca.

-Mjhm… _Edgar eres un tonto _-pensó el inglés, ahora era él quien se maldecía.

-…

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Mark.

-Rushe y yo fuimos a la plaza, le compré un collar que le gustó mucho, lo noté por el brillo en sus ojos, nos encontramos a algunos chicos en la tienda de helados y después de eso Rushe se enojó por que le dije que mañana nos vamos a ir y salió corriendo.

Cuando vine antes de que todos llegaran fui a su cuarto y me encontré… con su diario en el que puso que yo…

-Espera, ¿leíste su diario?-interrumpió Mark.

-Eso no se hace baby.

-¡No!, es que solo lo estaba hojeando, me preocupaba mucho la reacción que había tenido y me di cuenta de que le estaba empezando a gustar.

-¿Tú le estabas empezando a gustar?-preguntó Edgar como si no supiera lo que había dicho el italiano.

-S-si, pero esto es un secreto, no quiero que todo mundo se entere y ella me odie mas, no le digan a nadie, por favor.

-Cuenta con ello, ¿pero sólo por eso se puso así? –volvió a preguntar el peliazul.

-Mmmm no lo creo, debió de haber sido algo muy malo para llegar con esa cara baby.

-¿Entonces?

-Fui a buscarla, me la encontré, trató de irse pero la detuve…empezamos a hablar, le dije lo que vi en su diario y se enojó mas, eso es obvio pero después ella se quiso ir de nuevo y yo, la detuve otravez, quisiera nunca haber hecho eso. Comenzamos a pelar de repente y no me di cuenta de que seguía agarrándola del brazo pero demasiado fuerte, la lastimé mucho, es decir, demasiado.

-Por eso se estaba agarrando el brazo –decía Mark recordando cuando llegó la rubia.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Me odio, por mi culpa Rushe ahora no quiere saber nada de mí! –gritó el capitán de Orpheus espantando a los otros capitanes y buscando algo para darse en la cara.

-Ya tranquilo, golpearte no va a hacer que te perdone – Mark trató de tranquilizar al italiano.

-¡¿Entonces qué hago?

-Wow baby ¿esas son lágrimas?

-N...no –contestó el castaño volteándose para otro lado.

-Habla con ella –propuso el ojiazul de pelo largo.

-¿Cómo, si no quiere verme?

-Tienes que buscar la forma Fidio, mañana nos vamos y ella no va a querer ir a despedirte –le sugirió Mark.

-Todo por gustarle….

-No es culpa ni tuya, ni de ella, ni de nadie, sólo el destino es el que carga con ella, no pueden hacer nada en contra de eso, sólo hablen, ya pasó ahora tienes que corregir lo que hiciste mal Fidio –explicaba Edgar.

-Ay si tu –se burlaba Dylan pero sabiendo que el inglés tenía razón no dijo nada mas aparte de que una mirada de "dices otra cosa y te juro que me las pagas" de parte de Edgar.-Eso da miedo baby.

-Como sea, hablas con ella o nosotros hablamos con ella –amenazó el capitán de los Unicornios.

-… hablen ustedes con ella –respondió Fidio viendo como los tres caían de cabeza al suelo.

-Noo, eso era una amenaza Fidio, ¡tú y solo tú tienes que hablar con ella! –decía ya medio harto Edgar.

-Recuerda que no la verás dentro de unos cuantos años…-trató de convencerlo Mark

-¡También recuerda cuando ella era niña baby!

-¿Y recordar eso de qué sirve Dylan?

-Cuando… era niña, pasábamos muchos tiempos juntos, pero como si fuéramos hermanos, aunque aún así fue agradable…

-Cuando ella se curó, ¿cómo se sintieron baby?

-Ella parecía la chica mas feliz del mundo y yo…también estaba feliz, aunque no se notara mucho, por dentro me sentía como ella, como el chico mas feliz del mundo, ahora me podía ver, ya no tendría dificultad para caminar… aunque eso me hizo pensar que no me necesitaría mas y me decepcione… pero no fue así, ella me siguió...ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir, en verdad soy muy importante para Rushe…tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo dejar las cosas así, su compañía me agrada… y mucho.

-Vaya, todo un discurso –decía riendo Mark

-Después de todo fuiste de gran ayuda Dylan, y ahora Fidio ¿ya te diste cuenta? –siguió el pelilargo.

-¿Ya me di cuenta?, ¿de qué?

-Es muy obvio baby.

-A ti también te gusta Rushe-chan -terminó Mark

-¡¿Qué yo qué?

-Fidio es un pedófilo, Fidio un pedófilo –se burlaba Dylan.

-Por favor Dylan no seas tan infantil, aunque…es cierto –contestó Edgar con una sonrisa malvada.

-Me dan miedo…

-Fidio habla con ella, tienes que hacerlo –fue ahora Mark quien habló mientras ponía cara de "eres un pedófilo muahahaha" acompañada de una sonrisa malvada como la de Edgar, raro de Mark.

-Enserio, me dan miedo.

-Pero mira, ya te calmaste mas baby.

-Cierto.

-Ya no estas llorando

-¡Oye Edgar!

-Admítelo amigo, jaja te gusta tu "hermanita"

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Mark? –preguntaba confundido ante la reacción de Mark.

-Bueno ya basta de miraditas, Fidio hablas con ella o hablas con ella –se tranquilizó el inglés.

-De acuerdo lo haré pero diles que ya no me miren así.

Edgar obedeció y miró a los otros dos con cara de "ya párenle" y así lo hicieron.

-Bien pues iré a hablar con ella –así el italiano abandonó el cuarto.

-Ay lo que se hace por un amigo –dijeron al mismo tiempo los capitanes de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos suspirando.

-Jaja, bien hecho chicos –los animó el que faltaba levantando el pulgar.

-Pues entonces bajemos ya que no terminé de cenar –contestó cambiando de tema Edgar.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado –dijo Mark agarrándose la panza y vigilando de que no hiciera algún sonido raro en señal de hambre.

-Vayan ustedes yo voy a hacer otra cosa.

-Dylan, no me digas que vas a espiar.

-Noo, como crees Mark, no sería capaz...

Los dos capitanes se vieron con cara de "eso que mi abuela se lo crea".

-Bueno, si, pero ¿acaso no les da curiosidad?

-¡Si Fidio es un pedófilo entonces tu eres el chismoso número uno Dylan! –lo regañó su amigo y capitán.

-Aunque…talvez si tenga algo de curiosidad…-decía Edgar agarrándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

-¡Y tú eres el chismoso número dos!

-Bueno, bueno sólo quiero ver si Fidio cumple lo que hace.

-Bien, pues vamos Edgar, si nos buscas Mark estaremos en un árbol espiando, ya sabes que estamos en un primer piso.

Después los dos se fueron.

-Mmmmmmmmm…..talvez si lo hago una vez…. ¡espérenme! –el chico salió corriendo del cuarto para alcanzar a los otros.

-Bien Mark, te nombro el chismoso número tres –se reía el rubio de lentes.

-Bueno al menos no soy el uno Dylan –contestó siguiéndole la corriente a su compañero mientras Edgar sonreía.

* * *

Fin del quinto capítulo que fue puro Fidio, Mark, Dylan y Edgar.

Bien hasta yo misma me di miedo por poner a Edgar así, con lo serio que es xD


	6. Chapter 6

Sexto capítulo de mi segundo fic FidioxRushe.

Espero y les guste y perdón por la tardanza e.e

Bueno pues les dejo un recuerdo del último capítulo por si se les olvidó (?)

Mark, Dylan y Edgar fueron a hablar con Fidio sobre su pelea con Rushe, hasta que Dylan dijo algo que motivó al italiano a hablar con ella.

Después los tres se fueron de chismosos a espiarlos.

Ok que mal expliqué eso xD

Pero supongo que sirve de algo. Ahora si el cap.

* * *

El italiano fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de la chica, sin embargo, antes de entrar escuchó varias voces femeninas así que decidió esperar, seguramente estaban hablando con Rushe.

-¡Que malo es ese Fidio! –se quejaba Aki.

-¿Cómo te pudo haber echo eso? –la siguió Haruna.

-Es imperdonable –continuó Fuyuka.

"Seguramente si me ven las tres se van a ir contra mi y voy a terminar en el hospital" –temía el castaño, le daban escalofríos de solo pensar en eso.

-No, no…yo fui la que empeoró las cosas, yo causé eso. –aclaró la rubia.

-Sin embargo, el no tenía ningún derecho de lastimarte así Rushe –contestaba la capitana.

-¡Pero On... Fidio no tiene la culpa!

-Está claro que la tiene –respondió Haruna muy segura de si misma.

-No…

-Vamos, tal vez tú empezaste pero él lo empeoró –decía Aki.

"Quizás esa chica de pelo verde tiene razón, toda la culpa es mía… no Fidio, Edgar dijo que nadie tenía la culpa aquí, sin embargo…"

Mientras, tres chicos aprovechaban que las chicas estaban distraídas como para no notarlos desde una ventana cerrada, subidos en una rama gruesa de un árbol que apenas si podría aguantarlos a ellos, era la única forma en la que podían espiar sin que se dieran cuenta, era un buen lugar para hacer eso ya que todas iban a estar distraídas con la conversación.

-¡No empujes Dylan!-se quejaba Mark quien al parecer estaba muy interesado en lo que sucedía.

-Ya Mark que tu eres el que nos está empujando –se defendió el de los lentes azules.

-Edgar ¿es Dylan el que está empujando a todos verdad? –preguntó el capitán del equipo de Estados Unidos esperando respuesta del inglés.

-…

-¡Edgar!

-¡¿Q-qué rayos? –contestó sorprendido por el grito de Mark.

-Forget it Mark, está muy metido en la conversación de las chicas.-se burló el rubio de los lentes.

-Mira quien habla, tu eres quien tuvo la idea Dylan. –respondía con toda seguridad el peliazul.

-¡Shut up baby!

-Ya te dije que no me llames así.

-Ya, ya que nos perdemos de lo más interesante.-interrumpió Mark.

Regresando con el castaño ojiazul, seguía escuchando lo que las chicas hablaban, mas bien, estaba escuchando como lo maldecían, "me las va a pagar", "Cretino", "bueno para nada" (ay como me caigo mal poniendo esto -.-), Fidio no soportaba todo esto pero siguió escuchando hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era el único metiche ahí.

"Dylan… ¡¿Mark? y …¡¿EDGAR?, que dem… "

Los capitanes se dieron cuenta de que el italiano los había descubierto.

-Hey Mark, creo que después de esto estaremos muertos….

-¡N-no digas eso Edgar!, Fidio es nuestro amigo, seguro y nos perdona…

-Yo no diría eso baby…-le contestó señalando el lugar en donde el capitán de Orpheus estaba. –solo mira su cara…da miedo….- y en efecto, Fidio tenía cara de "una vez que volvamos a vernos de cerca van a ver de lo que soy capaz".

-S-será mejor que nos vayamos –sugirió el inglés.

-S-si –lo siguió el otro capitán.

-Nah, hay que quedarnos, está muy interesante la platica, como maldicen a Fidio, es gracioso.

-Que bueno que está hasta el otro lado del cuarto porque si no, tu serías el primero en ser la victima del poder de Fidio, Dylan.

-Ya Mark, enserio baby, hay que quedarnos.

-Si no queda mas remedio….-suspiró Edgar.

Los chicos que estaban en la planta baja había terminado ya de cenar, a excepción de algunos claro, que comían mas o muy lento.

-Oigan, ya se tardaron mucho –decía extrañado Kazemaru.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Midorikawa.

-¿Cómo que quienes? Pues las chicas y los capitanes.-le respondió el pálido.

-Cierto, nunca pensé que una platica podría durar tanto –sospechó el castaño de los gogles.

-¿Y si vamos a ver? –habló Tsunami.

-¿Qué dices?, ¡eso no sería educado! Lo regañó Kidou.

-Etto…a mi me da algo de curiosidad….-se escuchó una voz inocente.

-¡¿TACHIMUKAI? –gritaron todos sorprendidos ante el chico que había dicho lo anterior.

-A mi también me da curiosidad.-fue ahora Fudou quien contestó.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que hacen las demás personas?

-No es eso Sakuma, es solo para ver que pasa.

-Mmmmm

-Bueno pues los que quieran venir síganme –ordenó el surfista.

El portero de ojos azules y el chico semi-pelón lo siguieron y sin darse cuenta ya tenían a medio mundo atrás.

-¿…?-Tachimukai no tuvo palabras, se sorprendió realmente de que casi todo el equipo estuviera detrás de el.

-Y dicen que hacer esto no es educado...-se burló Fudou.

-¿Goenji-kun, no vienes? –cambió de tema el delantero de hielo, Fubuki.

-No, me quedaré aquí con el muerto, creo que despertará hasta mañana.

-Una lastima que el capitán no se entere de nada –río Toramaru.

-En cuanto despierte le diré todo –prometió el delantero de fuego.

Después de esto todos se fueron a excepción de Goenji, Endou, Kabeyama, Someoka quien seguía comiendo y Tobitaka quien estaba que se moría de sueño.

Regresando con las chicas, Rushe ya les había explicado todo lo que había pasado, dejándolas confundidas.

-Y bueno…eso es todo.

-Mmmm lo que ahora me pregunto es la razón por la cual surgió la discusión –decía Haruna mientras pensaba en una posibilidad.

-Etto…-contestó la rubia jugando con sus dedos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Rushe? –preguntó Yuuna ante la reacción que la chica había tenido.

-Yo…eso no se los puedo decir….

-¿Porqué? –preguntó la pelimorada.

-Porque es algo personal…entre Fidio y yo….

-Te equivocas, ahora nosotros estamos incluidos también. –murmuró Dylan para después recibir un zape de parte de Mark.

-Rushe-chan, si no nos dices será complicado ayudarte. –explicó la peliazul.

-Lo sé, pero aún así…

-Rushe…¿es por ESO verdad? –decía Yuuna tratando de hacer que Rushe entendiera a lo que se refería.

-¡Ahhhhh, es cierto!, Yuuna-chan también sabe de eso….

Todas las miradas, incluidas las de los chicos se enfocaron en la capitana.

-¿Está bien si lo explico?

-B-bien, puedo confiar en ustedes. –comentó mas relajada la ojiverde quien para su suerte, los testigos de la conversación (los capitanes) ya sabían de eso y lo iban a mantener en secreto.

-Rushe, ella está enamorada de Fidio, por eso comenzaron a discutir, aunque no se mucho los detalles solo estoy muy segura de que le gusta Fidio. –concluyó la capitana.

-¿EHHHHH? –gritaron las tres chicas restantes al unísono.

-Bien, ya lo saben, se que es raro pero…

-No, para nada Rushe-chan, de hecho es…. ¡Hermoso! –contestó Haruna con un gran brillo en sus ojos haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara de nuevo.

Mientras, desde la puerta había un castaño escuchando lo conversación con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Ey Fidio! –se escuchó la voz de un pelirosa.

-¡T-tsunami-san! –Respondió sorprendido el capitán.- ¡shhhhhhhhh!, te van a oír –continuó en un tono mas bajo.

-¿Quiénes?, ahh ya veo, así que estás espiando.-dedujo el semi-pelón.

-….no soy el único –afirmó desviando la mirada hacía los demás capitanes, la puerta estaba algo abierta pero los demás chicos se podían ver desde el punto en donde se encontraba el italiano.

-Bien, de Dylan me lo creo, de Mark ya es como que raro ¡pero de Edgar!, jamás lo creí de él. –comentó Tsunami.

-Ya sabía que tenía otro lado. –le siguió Fudou.

-Bueno Rushe-chan haremos lo que podamos, te dejamos, nos vemos mañana. –se despidieron las cuatro chicas dejando a los chicos mas espantados que nada, tenían que correr rápido, pero ¿cómo si eran tantos?

-Me compadezco de ellos. –decía el inglés desde el otro lado viendo como los demás iban a ser descubiertos tarde o temprano.

* * *

Fin del sexto capítulo.

Waaa que malos son los chicos, chismosos xD

Bien pues otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza, todo es culpa de las fiestas y la escuela u.u

**Sayo**


	7. Chapter 7

Séptimo capítulo de mi segundo fic FidioxRushe (¿por qué siempre pongo esto? xD)

Espero y les guste, ya nos estamos acercando al final :3

Y…. PERDIÓN POR LA DEMORA!

* * *

Las chicas se fueron acercando cada vez mas hacia donde estaba el equipo que trataba de alejarse mas sin que sus pasos se escucharan, estaban apunto de abrir el gatillo cuando Rushe las interrumpió.

-Ah, creo que saldré de nuevo….

-Pero es algo tarde y está lloviendo…–Le advirtió Yuuna.

-Lo sé, sólo quiero bajar a la cancha de soccer, está enfrente de todas maneras.

-Como quieras, pero ten cuidado.

En lo que Rushe y Yuuna hablaban, los chicos que se hallaban afuera del cuarto tuvieron tiempo de alejarse lo mas posible como para que ninguna de las chicas se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Grupo de suertudos… -Se quejaba el peliazul de Inglaterra suspirando y volviendo a su personalidad seria.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó el chico rubio de lentes azules.

-Simplemente nos volteamos y estamos justo enfrente de la cancha. –Contestaba con una sonrisa malvada el capitán de los Unicornios,dándo el ejemplo.

-Bien, así podremos ver que pasa. –Decía su compañero y mejor amigo mientras le seguía la corriente.

-Par de viejas chismosas. –Se burlaba el capitán del equipo de Inglaterra,.Edgar, pero aún así hizo lo mismo que los otros dos.

-Mira quien habla baby. –Contestó ya saben quien no sin antes soltar una risita de burla.

Mientras tanto, detrás de una pared…

-¡Por poco! –Gritaba con cara de alivio el chico moreno de pelo rosa.

-Shhhh! Tsunami, que todavía no se han ido. –Lo regañaba Kidou tratando de no llamar la atención a las chicas.

-¿Porqué vinieron a espiar?. –Los regañó el Italiano ya todo vencido después de lo que habían dicho de él, no quería verle la cara a ninguno porque si no explotarían.

Kidou pudo notar la cara de preocupado que el castaño tenía, así que analizando detenidamente las cosas (ay si tu xD) pudo llegar a una conclusión.

-Fidio, tú eres el único que puede cambiar las cosas o prefieres que ya nunca se vuelvan a hablar.

-Cierto, y ya sabes que alguien tiene que dar el primer paso Fidio, -Le siguió el chico anteriormente capitán de Tormenta Géminis quien estaba vigilando a que las chicas no se acercaran.

-¡Midorikawa no te distraigas!, como sea, el tiene razón de todas formas, tu debes dar el primer paso si ella no lo da.

-P-pero

-Nada de peros niño bonito. –Lo interrumpió Tsunami quien ahora estaba jalando de la playera del chico. –Ya me tienen harto de tanto esperar para que alguno de los dos se reconcilie, o tu te disculpas o nunca me dirijas la palabra. –Prosiguió ahora caminando justo enfrente de las chicas quienes estaba protestando ya que se habían dado cuenta, sin embargo, se detuvieron al ver que el moreno obligaba al ojiazul a disculparse.

Estaban ya en la puerta del lugar donde descansaba el equipo con casi todo Inazuma Japan y las chicas atrás.

-¡Ya te dije Dylan que mañana vamos a comer hamburguesas! –Se escuchaba desde un alto árbol la voz casi grave de Mark.

-¿Pero es que aquí no cocinan como en nuestro país?, ¡yo quería cenar hamburguesas baby!

-Ya Dylan , ¿acaso quieres quedar como una bola?

-Cálmense, ya ni se cómo es que llegaron a ese tema. –Trataba de calmarlos el chico restante, Edgar con una gotita en la nuca viendo a los dos rubios discutir por hamburguesas.

-Edgar, sólo le estoy advirtiendo que…

-¡AH! –Interrumpió un grito proveniente de la entrada que estaba debajo de los tres chicos.

-¡Miren creo que algo saldrá de ahí! –Señalaba Dylan con el dedo haciendo que los otros dos voltearan a ver a la misma dirección impaciente y olvidando el tema de las hamburguesas.

-¡Ve! –Gritó con una sonrisa gigante el surfista para después empujar al castaño afuera y manteniendo la puerta cerrada.

-¡Tsunami, aún no estoy listo! –Gritaba el italiano muriéndose de nervios, pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue al moreno poniendo la mano en su oreja en señal de que no podía escuchar nada de lo que Fidio le decía.

-Supongo que es ahora….-Susurraba ya mas calmado y acercándose a la cancha de soccer, pensaba en cuál sería la reacción de la rubia cuando lo viera, tal vez saldría corriendo o le empezaría a decir de cosas, pero prefirió pensar positivamente.

Ya había llegado, no había nada ni nadie, así que empezó a buscar, cosa que le recordó la vez en que los dos se habían peleado. Estaba lloviendo, pero eso no le importó al capitán de Orpheus, lo único que quería era que Rushe estuviera a salvo.

Se acercó a una portería donde pudo notar a una chica rubia llorando justo alado de ella, tenía la cabeza escondida por sus piernas y sólo se podían escuchar sus sollozos, el italiano la reconoció inmediatamente y se acercó corriendo.

-¡Rushe!

-…-La rubia quito la cabeza del lugar en donde estaba para encontrase de nuevo con el rostro de su Onii-san. –D-déjame en paz….-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios ya que el llanto aún no cesaba cosa que le impedía decirle de cosas al chico.

-Rushe, ¡tienes que escucharme!

-Quedamos en que ya no nos dirigiríamos la palabra…

-Lo sé pero… pero después de reflexionar lo que dije acerca de….de tu diario….

-…No quiero hablar de eso, por favor déjame…-Decía ya parándose de donde estaba.

-¡No espera! –El italiano quiso agarrarla del brazo para detenerla pero recordó la vez en que se lo había lastimado por la misma razón así que sólo bajó el brazo de nuevo.

-Me hiciste daño…-Decía con una mirada triste llena de lágrimas agarrándose del brazo. –No me importa lo físico, pero dentro de mi lo dañaste todo…

-Rushe…no fue mi intencióm…. Te lo juro

-¿Entonces para qué lees mi diario?, si nunca lo hubieras leído esto no hubiera pasado, ¡nada hubiera pasado!

-¿Pero sabes una cosa..?

-¿….?

-Me alegra que con esto me he dado cuenta de algo...

-…

-Rushe, he correspondido a tus sentimientos...no...tú lo has hecho...

- ¡¿Q-Qué?

-Esto se pondrá bueno. –Decía el inglés de pelo largo mientras ponía cara de malvado y tenía la mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando,

-Tú lo has dicho. –Contestaron al unísono los otros dos imitando la misma cara y posición.

-¿Qué estará pasando? -Preguntó un curioso Tachimukai.

-Eso lo sabremos cuando alguno de los dos entre. -Contestó el moreno que hace unos momento había empujado al italiano.

-Tienes razón pero tengo un mal presentimiento. -Murmuró el otro peliazul de pelo largo, Kazemaru.

-Ah, no se preocupen, mejor regresemos a el comedor y esperaremos. -Decía el surfista ya dándose la vuelta para regresar, sin embargo, la cara enojada de una chica peliazul lo detuvo.

-Bien, pues podremos esperar en lo que nos explican qué es lo que hacían detrás de esa pared como si se estuvieran escondiendo de un monstruo.

-Ah, etto, Otonashi-san sólo estábamos... -Y de nuevo, Tachimukai no supo que decir.

-Y dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas... -Decía entre suspiros la peliverde , Aki con los dos brazos recargados en la cintura.

-Ahh, ni modo, habrá que enfrentar las consecuencias...

-Sii... -Contestaron todos los chicos al unísono y con una gotita en la nuca.

* * *

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORAAA!

Es que ya saben, los exámenes y los días festivos…. u.u en fin, el otro capítulo no demorará mucho como este.

Ojalá y les haya gustado ;)

Y perdón por hacerlo tan cortito D:


End file.
